gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Godly Weapons
The most powerful weapons in Minecraft, forged by the Gods themselves. Many are hoarded by Lithium. The Sword of Dianite Sharpness X - 32 Base damage Smite X Bane of Arthropods X''' '''Drain V - Drains health and hunger on hit Fire Aspect V - Fire damage for 20 seconds Wither Aspect III - Wither III effect for 7 seconds Poison Aspect III - Poison III effect for 7 seconds Famine III - Adds Hunger V effect to target for 10 seconds Strike III - Increases critical damage and chance by 30% Slowness I - Slows target for 2 seconds. Looting X On Block: Launches a Wither projectile (5 second cooldown) Unbreaking C Particle Effect: Fire Sparks The Sword of Ianite Sharpness VIII Knockback V Frozen Aspect III - Applies Slowness X to target Right Click: Use Gravity Beam to pick up and throw blocks from a distance Shift Right Click: Teleport to crosshair Unbreaking C Particle Effect: Purple Bubbles World Eater Blade (Saturn) Sharpness XXX - 50 Base damage Smite XV Bane of Arthropods XV Drain X - Drains 4 Hearts and 4 Hunger on hit Wither Aspect V Poison Aspect V Fire Aspect V Nausea Aspect V Mining Fatigue Aspect V Blindness Aspect V Slowness Aspect V Looting XXX Famine V - Applies Hunger X effect to target On Block: Encases nearby enemies in 2 blocks of ice and applies Wither V effect (10 second cooldown) On Shift Block: Enables fly mode for 7 seconds Strike V - Increasec critical strike chance and damage by 100% Unbreaking CCC Particle Effect: Explosion The Armor of Mianite Protection X ''' '''Blast Protection V Projectile Protection V Fire Protection V Fiery Aura III Poison Resistance III Wither Resistance III Nausea Resistance III Blindness Resistance III Weakness Resitance III Slowness Resistance III Thorns V Fire Thorns V - Sets attackers alight for 10 seconds Weakness Thorns II - Chance to render attackers weak for 5 seconds. Depth Strider V Respiration III Aqua Affinity I Feather Falling X Footing V - No knockback Resistance I - Active while armor piece is in use. Stacks with other pieces. Strength 1 - Active while armor piece is in use. Stacks with other pieces. Swiftness 1 - Active while armor piece is in use. Stacks with other pieces. Gravitation 1 - Dropped items gravitate toward you Unbreaking C Full Set Bonus: ''Regeneration III, ''Saturation III, Armor V (extra hearts) Particale Effect: Red Bubbles The Armor of Saturn Protection XV Blast Protection X Projectile Protection X Fire Protection X Thorns X Slowness Thorns V Weakness Thorns V Wither Thorns V Swiftness II - Stacks with other pieces Haste II - Stacks with other pieces Anti-Photosynthesis - Regeneration IV effect applied while in darkness Wither Aura IV Frost Aura III - Slows nearby enemies Debuff Resistance I - Not affected by negative effects Lava Respiration III Lava Affinity I Footing V - No knockback Full Set Bonus: Fire Resistance III + Regeneration IV + Resistance IV + 20 HP Particle Effect: Smoke The Armor of Dianite Invincibility - Immunine to all damage except from diamond swords, players in diamond armor, and water Fire Immunity Knockback Resistance Wearer Debuff: Slowness III Wearer Buff: Strength II Necromancy - Undead mobs are tamed to the player Darkness V - Take critical damage from diamond items and water Particle Effect: Fire The Bow of Justice (Ianite) Power XV Hit Scan III - 100% arrow speed increase '''Cursed Lightning - Strikes where arrow hits, also gives Wither AOE eff'ect ' '''Quickdraw V' Drawback III - Allowed to draw bow back further to do more damage Aim I - No more projectile arc Punch V Flame V Wither V Poison V Nausea V Blindness V Weakness V Slowness V Fire AOE I Infinity I Unbreaking C Fires two arrows per shot Particle Effect: Ender Pearl Category:Fan Weapons Category:Fan Creations Category:Minecraft